A Prayer, A Promise
by smolwarden
Summary: It's only mere hours before the final showdown against Corypheus; Elena and Cullen find comfort in each other


Elena walked across the garden towards the small chapel tucked away in the corner. She was never much of a believer in Andraste or the Maker, but the upcoming battle had her nervous. Everything was happening sooner than anticipated and she didn't know if she was ready for what was coming. She went looking for Cullen earlier to help calm her nerves but he wasn't in his office, so she went to the only other place she could think of to find some peace. If she really was Andraste's chosen maybe the Maker's Bride wouldn't mind overlooking her lack of faith and offer her a little divine assistance.

When Elena opened the door she was surprised to see Cullen kneeling in front of the statue as he said a prayer. She knew he was a devout Andrastian, but with all the preparations that needed to be made before she and her companions left in just a few hours this was the last place she expected him to be. Quietly she entered the room as the sound of his praying filled the small space.

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost." It was one that Elena knew well and she mouthed it along with him as she approached him.

"A prayer for you?"

"For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose," he corrected her.

"You're afraid?" Elena asked a little shocked. In the years she had known the Commander, fear was not something she had seen from him.

"Of course I am!" Cullen said sharply. "Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What else is he capable of?"

Elena took another step closer to him, her eyes bouncing between the statue of Andraste and Cullen's form kneeling before her.

"It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can." Cullen stated as he rose to his feet and turned to face her.

"When the time comes," he started, walking to stand in front of her. "You will be thrown into his path again. Andraste, preserve me, I must send you to him." Cullen's voice was barely above a whisper now and Elena could see the fear and worry in his eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about," Elena offered in an attempt to comfort him. There was no way she could burden him with her fears after seeing just how scared he was. She needed to be strong for the both of them. "I have luck on my side remember," she finished as she flashed the coin he gave her long ago.

Cullen let out a low chuckle and reached out to cup her cheek. "That's less comforting than I hoped."

Elena rushed forward and threw her arms around Cullen's neck and buried her face in the fur of his cloak, breathing in his scent for what she feared could be the last time. Cullen embraced her, pulling her in closer, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens, you _will_ come back."

"Cullen you don't have to—" Elena said, pulling back to look at him.

"Allow me this," he said, cutting her off and pulling her back close to him. "To believe anything else would…. I can't."

A tear slid down Elena's cheek and she was thankful that Cullen couldn't see it. They gave each other one last squeeze before they separated and walked out of the chapel hand in hand.

Varric was waiting for Elena by the door as the exited.

"Ohoho, getting an extra special goodbye in before you head off to battle Your Inquisitorialness? And to think I didn't take you for the adventurous type Curly," Varric teased with a wink. "I hope you didn't scar poor Andraste too badly."

Elena laughed and waggled her eyebrows at the dwarf. "There's no keeping secrets from you, Varric. And extra special it was," she winked back.

A blush spread over Cullen's cheeks as he sputtered. "We did no such thing!"

Elena let out another loud laugh, to which Varric joined in on, and smiled at her lover. For a moment it was almost as if she wasn't about to run head first into what was surely to be her death. It was then that she realized if she didn't come back what happened in the chapel would be their only goodbye. The decision to confront Corypheus had been made so abruptly it left her and Cullen without the chance to spend the night together for possibly the last time.

"Well, if you two are done here I'll be heading back to my office to finish preparations," Cullen said as Elena and Varric's laughter dissolved into silence.

Cullen gave Elena's hand a gentle squeeze and planted a soft kiss to her temple. "Try to find me before you leave. I have something for you." Elena nodded and watched as Cullen made his way back to his office.

"You know, Bianca and I are very offended that you didn't agree to let us fight Corypheus with you," Varric said as they started walking back into Skyhold.

"I need you here, Varric."

"No, you need me there to help protect you and take down that blighted whorespawn."

Elena looked down at Varric, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "You're the only one I know who can keep Cullen safe. He may not show it but he values you greatly and believe it or not he actually listens to your advice. I need you to be here."

"Keep him safe? Here? While you're miles away fighting the only threat left. Okay. Sure." Varric quipped sarcastically.

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to him."

"Happen to him? You're about to go fight the biggest baddie out there and his pet dragon, and you're worried about Curly?"

"Varric, _please_ ," she begged, her voice cracking.

Varric stopped in his tracks. "Elena what is this about?"

"If I don't come back it will kill him. He'll need you. He might—" her sentence was cut off as a sob racked through her.

"Don't talk like that. Even without me and Bianca there you'll kick that guy's ass."

"I might not. And what if I do? We don't know anything about the anchor. Corypheus created it. What if destroying him, destroys the anchor?" She sat down at one of the benches, rubbing her thumb over her palm. "And since it's attached to me what if that means I get destroyed too? We're going in blind, Varric. Anything could happen. And I need you to make sure that if I die Cullen doesn't either."

Varric reached out and put one of his hands over hers, causing her to look up at him.

"You have to promise me you won't let anything happen to him. You have to."

"You'll come back Elena. You made it through the Fade twice. Defying the odds is kinda your thing."

"But—"

"But if you don't, I'll make sure nothing happens to him. I promise."


End file.
